


69 Prompts (Sixty/Nines)

by bluesaturn



Series: 69 Prompts [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesaturn/pseuds/bluesaturn
Summary: A collection of short prompts I wrote for Twitter & Discord featuring Sixty/Nines. Feel free to prompt me!
Relationships: CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: 69 Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888300
Kudos: 6





	1. [SFW] Shared hobby

Nines and Sixty didn't have a lot in common, it seemed on the outside perhaps. The thing between them was mostly about sex, neither of them particularly open to sharing more of themselves. There was a certain level of trust between them, Nines having put his life in Sixty's hands more often than he could count by now and he knew, Sixty would trust him the same. 

But they weren't close or the same in any other aspects of their lives, and so perhaps that was why it came as quite the surprise to Nines when Sixty one day showed up at the animal shelter where Nines volunteered. 

"What are you doing here?", Nines asked, unable to hide his surprise from Sixty. 

Sixty looked, well, the same as always, but Nines still could tell the question had made him uncomfortable. 

Sixty shrugged, as if he didn't care. 

"I - like cats?", Sixty said.  
Nines smiled.  
"So do I."  
Sixty didn't smile back, but Nines hadn't expected him to.  
"Let's just get to work," Sixty said.  
Nines wondered how many more things there were that he didn't know about Sixty, and how much of his personality was nothing but a carefully crafted image.


	2. [NSFW] Pliers

Nines cringed, as the pliers touch the inside of his wires, and tried his hardest not to pull his arm back at the sensation.   
"Just hold still," Sixty mumbled, rolling his eyes.   
"Sorry, I almost got blown up at work today and it hurt a little," Nines answered, annoyed at his asshole of a boyfriend. 

"We're almost done, drama queen," Sixty said, pulling the last bit of broken glass out of Nines' arm.   
"There, was that so bad?"  
"Company could have been better," Nines mumbled, closing his arm back up again.   
Sixty didn't even bother to comment.   
Instead, he sat himself down on Nines' lap. 

"Sorry you had a terrible day at work, babe," Sixty and Nines thirium pump skipped a beat at the rare pet name.  
"I can think of exactly 344 ways to make you feel better right now. Want to try all of them?", Sixty whispered against his ear.   
Nines thought perhaps it wouldn't turn to be that terrible of a day after all.


	3. [NSFW] Collar

It was six months into their arrangement, that Sixty decided to reward Nines with a present. Not only because he’d been behaving quite well lately, but also because, part of him wanted to celebrate the amount of time they had spent together this far.  
He’d never voice a thought like that out loud but still hoped the gift would convey some of his emotions.   
Nines had turned out beautifully. Sixty had molded and shaped the little brat in his hands like clay, into something wonderful. 

“I have a gift for you,” he said, looking down at Nines, who was still kneeling on the ground, hands clasped behind his back.   
Sixty opened the little box unceremonially and got out the small black leather collar inside of it.   
“I thought a little brat like you might enjoy this,” Sixty said, as he saw the sparkle in Nines’ eyes.   
“It’s beautiful,” Nines said and Sixty clasped the collar shut around his neck.   
“So are you, looking like this,” Sixty admitted.


	4. [NSFW] Wire

Nines was lying underneath Sixty, unable to lift his arms or even do so much as move his head. Sixty had disconnected some of the wires inside him, leaving him completely at his mercy. Nines’ thirium pump beat fast in a mix of arousal and fear.   
“And here you were, talking back at me. Look where that got you again,” Sixty said, looking directly into his eyes.   
Nines wanted to protest, say that he hadn’t meant it like that, but he had a feeling that would only end with his voice box being disconnected as well.  
“What, speechless all of the sudden?”, Sixty teased and Nines whimpered in something between pain and pleasure, as Sixty’s fingers slipped under the rim of his thirium pump regulator. He had a feeling Sixty was going to punish him for quite some time...


	5. [NSFW] Pump Regulator

Nines was lying on the bed, his thirium pump lying on the night table, just barely out of reach, if he were to try and grab it.  
Sixty’s weight, however, was pinning him down on the bed, barely able to move at all.

“Look at you, all your talk of being superior, and yet here you are, your life at my mercy, and yet you’re still hard.”   
Nines couldn’t help the grin, as Sixty spit in his face.  
“Fucking pathetic.”


	6. [NSFW] Disconnected, CW: rough wireplay, very slight dubcon

Nines hadn’t been working for the DPD for a very long time when it happened. He had met Sixty on his first day there and as it turned out, Hank had been right and he was really a “grade A asshole”, as the human had so eloquently put it. Which was why Nines wasn’t exactly happy about being paired up with him more and more often. Even Detective Reed seemed unable to stand Sixty and the man was an asshole himself. 

They were on a case, chasing after a perp and Nines somehow ended up on the ground, in the middle of the road. Some wires in his neck were disconnected, leaving Nines unable to move his legs - or arms and therefore unable to fix it himself. 

“Help,” he called.   
Part of him expected Sixty to simply leave him there and continue chasing after the perp, Nines be damned, but thankfully he stayed. Sixty rolled his eyes, but he still dragged Nines to the edge of the road, to safety. 

“We almost had him,” Sixty said, the sour tone in his voice very clear.   
“Sorry,” Nines mumbled.  
Sixty kneeled down next to him and pressed a hand to his neck.  
A small panel slipped open and Sixty slipped his hand inside. 

His fingers slipped between the wires and Nines squirmed underneath him.   
“You getting off on this?”, Sixty asked.   
“No. Also, that’s why you’re supposed to disable the sensors first,” Nines said, rolling his eyes.  
“Oops,” Sixty said, but he sounded anything but apologetic.   
He connected one of the disconnected wires abruptly, causing a small short circuit and Nines cursed at him. 

“Want me to stop?”, Sixty asked, his fingers ghosting over the button to turn off Nines’ sensors.   
“No,” he admitted and Sixty grinned at him.   
“That’s what I thought,” he said and pulled hard at one of the wires inside his neck, almost disconnecting that one from its port as well.   
“Fuck,” he mumbled, overwhelmed at the feeling of somewhere between pleasure and the closest thing to pain Nines would ever experience. 

\--

“What you’re thinking about?”, Sixty pulled him out of his thoughts.  
“Just about how we got first together,” Nines mumbled, his hand absentmindedly petting Sixty’s hair.   
“Getting sentimental again?”, Sixty asked, teasingly, but there was a small smile on his face all the same.  
“What can I say, you bring it out of me.”  
Which was true. Nines hadn’t expected Sixty of all people to be the person he’d feel the most comfortable being vulnerable with and yet -  
“I bring a lot of things out of you,” Sixty replied and winked at him.   
“You’re an ass,” Nines said and Sixty grinned.   
“Perhaps. But I have the suspicion that you’re into that,” Sixty said and then leaned down to kiss him.   
Perhaps his boyfriend was an ass, but Nines wouldn’t have it any other way.


	7. [SFW] Flowers

Sixty didn’t know how to do romance.   
He didn’t really know how to do feelings either. This thing between Nines and him had happened kind of accidentally. 

And while Sixty was very good at ripping clothes of Nines’ body and calling him names, while he was teasing him towards orgasm - Sixty had no idea how to handle any of his /feelings/. Most of the time he preferred to pretend he didn’t have any of them. But he had kept coming back to Nines, time and time again, for reasons other than sex. The truth was that Sixty - well, he /liked/ Nines. 

He had considered asking Connor for help but dismissed the idea outright.   
Connor had never been good at understanding Sixty or what it meant to him, what he and Nines had. 

So Sixty had taken to looking at the internet for help instead and it had led to him standing in front of Nines’ door with a bouquet of flowers in his hands.   
He knocked at the door, and stared at the flowers in his hands. Sixty suddenly felt… nervous? 

Nines opened the door just a moment later.   
“Hey,” he said, trying his best at a smile.   
Nines looked at the flowers surprised.   
“Who are these for?”  
“You,” Sixty said.   
There was an awkward silence between them and Sixty wondered if he’d done this all wrong after all.   
“Oh,” was all Nines said.   
“I just - I like you,” Sixty tried.   
He had no idea how to even catalog feelings, trying to voice them out loud seemed like an impossible task.   
“You’re an idiot,” Nines said but there was a big smile on his face.  
And a second later, Sixty was pulled into the best kiss he had ever had.


End file.
